Conventional devices used in ICUs, such as an artificial endocrine pancreas device, require the connection of various tubes to the device, which connection includes, for example, the one between the tubes of an instrument to take a body fluid sample from a living body and the designated pipe of an ICU device. Because many tubes are used to connect various vessels inside and around an ICU device with various device units inside and around the ICU device, it takes the operator a long time to connect all the tubes. Also, because the tubes are contaminated with body fluids, there is a probability that operators and/or patients may become infected through the accidental exchange of body fluids in the hospital.
In view of these situations, desired are instruments for measuring blood sugar levels, used in clinical devices such as an artificial endocrine pancreas, which enable the operator to connect tubes accurately and easily, and to operate the clinical devices hygienically, free from the probability of nosocomial infection.
As an example of the module in which tubing for measuring components of a blood is completed prior to a clinical examination in the hospital, proposed is “an integrated blood treatment fluid module (10; 210), having: a support member (20; 220); a blood treatment device (40; 240) mounted on the support member (20; 220); and, a plurality of fluid circuits (50, 60, 70, 80, 90, 100; 250, 260, 270, 280, 290) interconnected with the support member (20; 220), at least one of the fluid circuits (50, 60, 70, 80, 90, 100; 250, 260, 270, 280, 290) being disposed in a U-shape relative to the support member (20; 220) with each U-shaped portion (54, 84, 94, 104; 254, 264, 274, 284) extending from the support member (20; 220) for being adapted to cooperate with a peristaltic pump, and at least one of the fluid circuits (50, 60, 70, 80, 90, 100; 250, 260, 270, 280, 290) being fluidly connected to the blood treatment device (40; 240).” See JP 6-292722 (1994) A (“JP '722”).
However, JP '722 does not teach the measurement of the glucose component in blood. Although JP '722 describes sensors for measuring some components in blood, which is a blood treatment device, this document provides the blood treatment device with the following definition: ‘As used herein, the term “blood treatment device” means any device for removing components from and/or introducing components into a blood stream, including plasmapheresis, oxygenation, hemodialysis, hemofiltration and hemodiafiltration treatment device.’ See paragraph [0006] of JP '722. As understood, the device disclosed in this prior art document is a device used for hemodialysis.
Also, JP '722 is silent about calibrating sensors to measure the components in blood.